User talk:Leengard Ustan
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archived A third archive can be found under the appropriate link have at it Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:10, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Pages and Colour Sorry, I'm unfamiliar with this site's talk pages... Anyway: Colour- Silver Nature- repulsion and explosion Shape- Missiles and spheres Here's everything you required.. Hope I put this in the right spot. Nori-sushi-chan (talk) 02:06, October 26, 2013 (UTC)nori-sushi-chan Oh ok. Thanks for the help and suggestions. I'll go with the explosions and the bomb idea as well. For shape, i'll go with the bombs and i'd like to add blades as well if thats alright. Nori-sushi-chan (talk) 02:42, October 26, 2013 (UTC)nori-sushi-chan Oh... I mean thrown blades. Like daggers and such. Nori-sushi-chan (talk) 02:50, October 26, 2013 (UTC)nori-sushi-chan I understand, thank you. So does that mean I can use it now? Nori-sushi-chan (talk) 03:05, October 26, 2013 (UTC)nori-sushi-chan Matrix Quicksilver is the character. Nori-sushi-chan (talk) 03:32, October 26, 2013 (UTC)nori-sushi-chan Color Magic im still thinking about that. :P I was thinking about a girl who's about wendy's age and she looks to be very weak but she is very strong using her magic. well at least somewhere for those lines [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 03:16, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Familiar Spirit Magic Hey there Leengard Ustan, can I please use your Familiar Spirit Magic on my new character (I still haven't created the character yet, cause i'm still planning on it), because I really like it and to me is a very cool form of magic. By the way if you let me use it i'm planning on creating a caster type Familiar Spirit, and thanks for creating this wonderful form of magic, hope you let me use it and thanks, may God bless you. NeglectedOne (talk) 13:37, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for letting me use it, and i'm still planning on the character, maybe by next week i'll put it on, May God Bless You, Dude, thanks again. NeglectedOne (talk) 02:12, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Familiar Spirit Magic. Could i use Familiar spirit magic for one of my characters? Not sure yet which type it'll be though. Xz791 (talk) 17:32, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Would it be possible to sign a contract with twins, without having it count as two separate contracts? Xz791 (talk) 10:06, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Permission Excuse me but I was wondering if I could use the magic, Immortal Night and A Familiar Spirit Magic?The Dawn Angel (talk) 22:20, November 7, 2013 (UTC) What's up? Hey Leen. I just started a story on here, and I don't know if you really care, but if you wanted to read it, it's called Fairy Tail: Satyrical. If you do read it, I'd appreciate some feedback. n_n Anyway, it's kind of based around my guild, Satyr Flute, and I was thinking of maybe having Ehecatl make an appearance every now and then, if you felt like it. If you're up for it, he won't be showing up for a few chapters, and he'll likely show up sparingly. Let me know what you think. --SuBash (talk) 23:44, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Familiar Familiar Spirit Magic. Hey Leen. Could I create a fused Familiar Spirit ? [[User:Greenflash12|'The GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk)']] 13:33, November 7, 2013 (UTC) BTW, this is the caster type familiar you allowed me to create; Cheshire. [[User:Greenflash12|'The GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk)']] 13:34, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Familiar Spirit Magic Hi there! Would it be alright if I used Familiar Spirit Magic for a Holder, please? [[User:S k i t z|'Skitz']]([[User talk:S k i t z|'Taste Le Rainbow']]) Thank you very much. :) Here it is ~ Mai -- [[User:S k i t z|'Skitz']]([[User talk:S k i t z|'Taste Le Rainbow']]) Thx. Man, Fam. Spirit Magic is like the most popular fanon magic on the wiki, good job [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 00:45, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Psychics I will allow you to make one mage with Psychic Magic as long as I like the idea for the mage, it can continue to be on wiki but if I don't like the idea, I'll find someway to take it off but before I do I'll might converse with you and we could come with a comprise, if not then say goodbye to your Psychic Mage. -Panda Lord- Yo So yeah, me again, been some time but i was wondering of it was ok for me to sue Chess magic again for a counsel mage. Flame Lizard (talk) 01:48, December 4, 2013 (UTC)